Le Hobbit rencontre Astérix en chansons
by Charafi
Summary: Les trois fameuses chansons d'Astérix et Cléopâtre adaptées à la sauce Hobbit.
1. Chapter 1: Quand l'appétit va tout va !

**Le _Hobbit _et _Astérix_ en chansons**

**Voici une petite série de songfics (une première pour moi, cependant je ne sais pas si elles devraient vraiment être comptées dans cette catégorie étant donné qu'il y a aussi des descriptions et introduction) basée sur les trois chansons d'**_**Astérix et Cléopâtre**_** appliquées au **_**Hobbit**_**. Bonne lecture !**

****Disclaimer: Comme vous en vous en doutez bien, ni le Hobbit ni Astérix ne m'appartiennent et je ne suis pas payée.****

**Chapitre 1 : Quand l'appétit va, tout va !**

**La plus évidente pour commencer, en d'autres termes celle que les nains auraient pu chanter chez Bilbon. **

Bilbon Sacquet passait la pire soirée de sa vie.

Oui, pire que la dernière soirée à laquelle il avait été obligé d'assister avec les Sacquet de Besace, celle où Lobelia avait volé ses couverts en argent.

Au moins ses fichus cousins ne cassaient rien, pourquoi feraient-ils ça vu qu'ils comptaient lui voler ses affaires après tout ?

Et ils ne pillaient pas son garde-manger comme le faisaient les nains en ce moment.

Douze nains qui s'étaient invités au compte-gouttes chez lui, et le pauvre hobbit espérait sincèrement que Gandalf, qui était arrivé avec les huit derniers, n'en amènerait pas plus. Ces derniers avaient étalé des victuailles sur la table. Pire, encore, alors que la table semblait sur le point de déborder, ils continuaient de piller la réserve sans payer la moindre attention aux ordres de leur hôte involontaire.

Bilbo décida alors de tenter de les raisonner pour changer de tactique, avec peut d'espoir mais après tout qu'avait-il à perdre ?

« Vous allez vraiment manger tout ça? » demanda-t-il aux nains

« Scronch... Bien chûre ! » répondit le plus gros des nains, comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ah oui, Bombur, alors que le tas de nourriture devant lui diminuait à vue d'œil.

« Quelle question ! » s'exclama le nain au drôle de chapeau, ce mal-élevé l'avait d'ailleurs toujours sur le crâne. Bifur ? Bafur ?... Rhaaa, la peste soit de leurs noms pensa le hobbit tandis que le nain poursuivait : « Bien sûr qu'on va tout manger, après tout, l'appétit vient en mangeant ! »

« Ils sont insupportables ! » Se lamenta Bilbon en se prenant la tête dans les mains

« Allons, allons, ne croyez-vous pas que vous en faites un peu trop mon cher Bilbon ? » lui demanda le responsable de la situation, autrement dit Gandalf, tout en souriant. « Ils sont une joyeuse compagnie, une fois qu'on y est habitué. »

« Je ne veux pas m'y habituer ! » protesta le hobbit

« Prenez une bouffée, ça vous détendra, » proposa Gandalf en lui tendant sa pipe.

Bilbon fut bien forcé d'admettre après avoir pris une première bouffée à contrecœur que le vieux magicien avait raison, il se sentait en effet un peu plus détendu, à tel point qu'il trouvait la musique que certains des nains avaient commencé à jouer plutôt entraînante. Il avait même constaté avec stupéfaction que la grosse brute tatouée était en train de jouer... du violon ?

Il sortit cependant de sa torpeur en voyant un des plus jeunes nains, Fili lui semblait-il, marcher sur sa table avec ses bottes couvertes de boue, plusieurs pintes de bières en mains tout en criant à tue-tête :

« Qui veut de la bière ? »

« C'en est trop ! s'exclama Bilbon en se levant pour frapper la table avec ses poings, un geste qu'il espérait être intimidant mais qui au final n'aboutit qu'à faire souffrir ses phalanges. « Descendez de cette table tout de suite jeune homme avant d'en renverser... »

Le hobbit sentit alors de l'eau monter autour de ses pieds. Il baissa alors les yeux, soupçonnant que les nains avaient déclenché une inondation en saccageant ses toilettes, mais ce n'était pas le cas : sa salle à manger était littéralement inondée de bière, il y en avait ….

« … partout ! »

Après avoir terminé sa phrase, il grimpa sur la table car le niveau montait de plus de plus. D'où venait toute cette bière ? Il n'en avait pas assez pour inonder la maison tout de même ! Et voir un si bon cru mis en tonneau par son arrière-grand-père partir ainsi, quelle tristesse vraiment...

Sans grande surprise, ses « invités » n'étaient pas le moins du monde affectés par la situation, ils étaient toujours aussi joyeux, sur ce point au moins Gandalf avait raison, ils avaient même décidé de chanter à présent.

A commencer par le plus gros qui baignait littéralement dans la bière et fredonnait entre deux gorgées :

_« Quand l'appétit va tout va, Quand l'appétit va tout va ! Vidons les futailles, à nous la ripaille, Quand l'appétit va tout va ! »_

Le nain avec le drôle de couvre-chef et les couettes... Bofur, c'est ça, se rappela Bilbon, apparut alors à califourchon sur un tonneau flottant sur la bière et utilisait une pioche de taille impressionnante pour pagayer. Il chanta à son tour :

_« Quand l'appétit va tout va, Quand l'appétit va tout va ! Vive les quenottes qui croquent et grignotent ! Quand l'appétit va tout va ! »_

Des sangliers déjà rôtis furent alors apportés par quelques-uns des nains.

Un des plus vieux nains, Balin, qui était aussi jusque-là l'un des plus calmes, se joignit lui aussi à la chanson :

_« Écoutez ce qui va suivre, le vieux proverbe est changé, on ne mange pas pour vivre, il faut vivre pour manger ! »_

Un très sage conseil avec lequel Bilbon, comme tout hobbit qui se respecte, aurait été d'accord en temps normal, mais pas lorsque des nains pique-assiettes vidaient tout son garde-manger.

Bombur ajouta alors tout en dévorant en un des sangliers :

_« Quand l'appétit va tout va, Quand l'appétit va tout va ! Pour la santé y'a que ça, La pire émotion c'est quand on a son Estomac dans les talons ! »_

Bofur prit alors la suite pendant que son frère entamait son deuxième sanglier :

_« Petits goinfres et bons gros, Sur un rythme d'allegro, Pour manger et boire Font jouer des mâchoires, Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! »_

Bilbon entendit soudain des bruits étranges et gutturaux.

Il se retourna pour en identifier la source : c'était le nain le plus bizarre du lot, celui avec la lame de hache dans le crâne, les cheveux gris et noirs coiffés en pétard et les yeux dans le vague. Il s'avançait vers lui en brandissant une assiette recouverte d'un couvercle en argent (du service de son père !) et portait une serviette sur son autre bras tandis qu'il chantonnait dans la même langue étrange qu'il avait parlé depuis son arrivé.

Le nain trébucha alors sur une fourchette que ses confrères avaient laissé traîner au sol, son plat s'envola en l'air et le couvercle sauta, révélant des... os ? Que diable comptait-il faire avec des os ? Se demanda Bilbon. Le dénommé Bifur rattrapa alors chacun des os jusqu'au dernier en tournoyant sur lui-même et en tendant le plat pour qu'ils y tombent, et ce avec une dextérité impressionnante il fallait bien l'admettre.

Puis il tourna vers Bilbon et lui présenta le plat d'un geste brusque tout en parlant à toute vitesse.

« Pour moi ? Non merci, c'est gentil mais... »

Mais le nain insista en parlant plus vite et plus fort et en rapprochant le plat

« Je veux dire, merci. Il ne fallait pas. Vraiment, » bégaya le hobbit qui accepta finalement les os en maudissant sa bonne éducation qui l'obligeait à rester poli, surtout quand quelqu'un vous fait un cadeau.

« C'est l'intention qui compte, j'imagine... » se dit Bilbon en fixant son présent pour le moins peu conventionnel.

Après s'être débarrassé discrètement des os, Bilbon vit que Gandalf était assis dans un des plus larges fauteuils de la maison avec un des plus vieux nain à côté de lui.

_« Monsieur Gandalf mon cher ami, puis-je vous tenter je vous prie d'accepter cette petite tasse de camomille ? »_ proposa le nain à la coiffure élaborée

_« Non merci, mon cher Dori, mais un tout petit verre de vin me conviendra très bien, »_ répondit le magicien

Bofur et le nain avec la coiffure la plus excentrique, il avait un nom qui sonnait comme Dori d'après ce que se rappelait Bilbon, déboulèrent alors entre Gandalf, Dori et leur hôte en se disputant un chapelet de saucisses et en chantant :

_« Et puis les saucisses et le pain d'épices, Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! »_

« Lâchez ça ! » ordonna Bilbon en s'interposant.

Tous deux lâchèrent alors leur butin, c'était bien la première fois que les nains les obéissaient, songea le hobbit qui se rappela alors d'un détail :

« Un instant, du pain d'épices ? »

Lori ? Mori ? Non, Nori, en profita alors pour s'enfuir tout en mangeant un morceau de pain d'épices qu'il venait juste de sortir de sa tunique.

« Hé, revenez tout de suite ! » s'écria Bilbon qui s'apprêtait à poursuivre le voleur.

Mais il ne réussit jamais à l'attraper, Bofur s'était en effet agenouillé pour sortir sa flûte et en avait sorti une musique envoûtante qui fit se dresser le chapelet de saucisses qui dansa comme un serpent devant Bilbon qui se se demandait depuis quand les nains savent faire ce genre de choses alors que les saucisses le recouvraient.

Bombur arriva alors et tira sur une des saucisses, ce qui libéra Bilbon en le faisant tournoyer une toupie qui finit sa course dans les bras de Bofur.

Quant à Bombur, qui avait englouti le chapelet en même temps qu'il faisait tournoyer Bilbon, décida de reprendre la chanson :

_« Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! »_

Bofur entraîna alors le hobbit dans la sarabande qu'avaient décidé de former les nains, ces derniers se tenaient par le bras et soulevaient une jambe après l'autre vigoureusement.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à cesser de danser, ils lâchèrent le pauvre Bilbon qui, éreinté, se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il releva la tête et vit que Bofur était à présent en équilibre sur une immense meule de fromage qu'il faisait rouler tout en chantant :

_« Un bon repas sans fromage, C'est une bête qui n'a qu'un œil, C'est un oiseau sans plumage, Une forêt sans écureuil ! »_

« Arrêtez ! Descendez de là bon sang, vous allez l'abîmer ! » ordonna en vain Bilbon qui se retourna pour voir une scène plus folle encore.

Le grand tatoué monstrueux, Dabin ? Baldwin ? Peu importe, tenait entre ses grosses mains une énorme tranche de fromage fondant qu'il pressait de temps en temps, à côté de lui les trois plus jeunes nains faisaient la même chose avec une grande meule de fromage dans laquelle une tranche avait déjà été coupée.

Que font encore ces fous ? Se demanda Bilbon

Il finit par comprendre lorsqu'il les entendit chanter: les nains faisaient comme si les fromages chantaient.

La brute commença en pressant la tranche comme une bouche :

_« Quand l'appétit va... »_

_« … tout va ! »_ répondirent les jeunes en pressant la meule, le brun et le blond pressaient le bas tandis que le petit en tunique violette était perché au sommet de la meule pour faire pression, fermant et ouvrant les trous à l'intérieur comme s'il s'agissait d'autant de petites bouches.

C'est vraiment des grands gamins, se dit leur hôte avec désapprobation.

Ils continuèrent alors à chanter, les plus jeunes répondant toujours au plus vieux :

_« Quand l'appétit va... »_

_« … tout va ! »_

_« Veuillez rendre hommage... »_

_« …. au glorieux fromage ! »_

« Non ! Stop ! Arrêtez d'appuyer comme ça, vous allez en mettre sur le tapis ! » les supplia Bilbon

Mais il était trop tard et les deux fromages se mirent à fondre et à couler partout tandis que les nains entonnaient le refrain :

_« Quand l'appétit va, tout vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »_

La masse de fromage fondue se mit alors à enfler par endroit, formant ainsi des collines ? Non, trop hautes, plutôt des montagnes. Par Eru, que se passait-il encore ? Se demanda Bilbon.

Le plus grand cervidé que Bilbon ait jamais vu apparut alors entre deux montagnes de fromage, il était chevauché par un grand seigneur elfe aux cheveux blonds pâles ceints d'une couronne de feuilles et vêtu d'une tunique argentée.

Il voyait enfin un elfe, une hallucination certes mais tout de même, ça aurait été le plus beau jour de sa vie s'il n'avait pas les pieds enfoncé dans du fromage et n'était pas envahis par les nains qui, pour couronner le tout, choisirent ce moment pour chanter sur un ton moqueur :

_« Quand l'caribou passe, hélas, Quand l'caribou passe hélas, Il nous faut vanter sa sobriété, Quand l'caribou passe, hélas ! »_

Le cervidé répondit alors :

« Mais non, regardez mes bois, je suis un élan, pas un caribou. Oh ! C'est agaçant à la fin. »

« Stupides nains, » ajouta l'elfe sur un ton méprisant avant de disparaître avec son... cervidé... aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

Enfin, alors que les étranges montagnes de fromage s'étaient volatilisées comme elles avaient apparu (par magie), tous les nains rassemblés autour de la table avec un hobbit coincé entre eux et un magicien sur une chaise voisine entonnèrent un dernier refrain tout en battant la mesure avec ce qui restait des victuailles, c'est-à-dire étonnement encore beaucoup :

_« Quand l'appétit va, tout va, Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! Vive les quenottes, qui croquent et qui grignotent ! Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! Ne l'oubliez pas braves gens, L'appétit vient en mangeant ! Vidons les futailles, À nous la ripaille ! Quand l'appétit va, tout va ! »_

Bilbon se réveilla alors et regarda autour de lui, les nains étaient toujours là et avaient tout dévoré mais exceptées quelques tâches et miettes il ne voyait aucune trace de bière ou de fromage sur le plancher. Il devait donc bien s'agir d'un rêve.

« Gandalf, vous êtes bien sûr qu'il y avait de l'herbe à pipe là-dedans ? » demanda Bilbon sur un ton soupçonneux

« Bien sûr, qu'allez-vous imaginer Bilbon ? » répondit le magicien en se demandant s'il avait bien fait d'essayer de l'herbe fournie par Radagast.

Avant que Bilbon ait pu répondre, un détail attira son attention : ces damnés nains étaient-ils en train de battre la mesure avec ses couverts ? Ils allaient les ébrécher !

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**


	2. Chapter 2: Le Pudding à l'arsenic

******Disclaimer:********** Comme vous en vous en doutez bien, ni le Hobbit ni Astérix ne m'appartiennent et je ne suis pas payée.****

**Chapitre 2 : Le pudding à l'arsenic **

**Un grand classique et personnellement ma préférée dans le dessin animé. J'ai décidé de la donner aux gobelins étant donné le caractère répugnant de la recette et aussi parce que le roi des gobelins chante un peu dans le film (enfin surtout dans la version longue dont j'ai emprunté quelques lignes). **

Le monstrueusement grand, gras et laid souverain des gobelins se tourna vers les nains que venaient de capturer ses sujets et se demanda :

« Que peut-on bien faire de vous ? »

« Torturons-les ! » cria un des monstres, une proposition appuyée avec enthousiasme par tous ses congénères.

« Non, non, ce sont des invités. Respectons donc nos devoirs en tant qu'hôtes et servons-leur à manger. Un peu de gâteau, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Les gobelins répondirent avec enthousiasme tandis que les nains étaient étonnés, voire soulagés pour certains, lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'on leur servirait à manger et non pas qu'ils seraient servis à manger.

« Du gâteau ? On ne s'en tire pas si mal ! » s'exclama Bofur en souriant tandis que son frère Bombur se léchait les babines.

« Apportez le grand grimoire de pâtisseries empoisonnées ! » ordonna le roi.

En entendant ce titre, tous les nains pâlirent, Bombur en particulier.

Le Grand Gobelin ouvrit alors le grand grimoire, qui était soutenu avec peine par trois petits gobelins qui faisaient office de trépied, pour proposer plusieurs recettes aussi appétissantes l'une que l'autre, chacune rejetée par un gobelin qui faisait office d'assistant.

« Pâtisseries empoisonnées... Les beignets mortels ? »

« Moui. »

« Macarons foudroyants ? »

« Pas mal. »

« Tarte au venin de vipère ? »

« Classique. »

« Clafoutis au curare ? »

« Booof. »

Du moins jusqu'à-ce que le Grand Gobelin tombe sur cette dernière :

« Haaa, le pudding à l'arsenic ! »

« Oh oui ! » s'exclama l'assistant avec enthousiasme aussitôt imité par les autres gobelins.

Les gobelins commencent alors à jouer de leurs instruments improvisés tandis que le d'autres allument un feux et apportent divers récipients, ustensiles de cuisine et ingrédients.

La monstrueuse créature commença alors à chanter en même temps qu'il préparait l'immonde dessert aidé d'un assistant qui lui passait tous les ingrédients :

_« Dans un grand bol de strychnine, délayez de la morphine. Faites tiédir a la casserole un bon verre de pétrole_... Ho Ho, je vais en mettre deux. »

« Une minute, deux verres de pétrole ? Mais... il n'a pas changé de verre pourtant! Comment expliquer pareil prodige ? » s'exclama Kili en remarquant l'étrange phénomène

« Par magie ? » proposa Fili

« Pourquoi pas, » répondit son frère en haussant les épaules

_« Quelques gouttes de ciguë, de la bave de sangsue. Un scorpion coupé très fin... »_ continua le roi des Gobelins à qui son assistant proposa :

_« … Et un peu de poivre en grains ! »_

« Nooon ! »

Sur ces mots, il embroche le petit gobelin qui est immédiatement remplacé par un autre poussé en avant par ses camarades, le nouvel assistant répond alors avec hésitation :

« Ah? Bon... »

Le roi se remit alors à l'ouvrage : _« Émiettez votre arsenic dans un verre de narcotique. Deux cuillères de purgatif qu'on fait bouillir à feu vif..._ Ho Ho, je vais en mettre trois. _Dans un petit plat à part, tiédir du sang de lézard. La valeur d'un dé à coudre... »_

_« … Et un peu de sucre en poudre ! »_ proposa l'assistant

« NON ! » répliqua sur un ton agacé son souverain

« Ah? Bon. »

Le roi et son assistant font ensuite une petite pause pour tourner le dos aux nains et exécutent quelques pas de danse, le roi enlève même de temps en temps sa couronne pour l'agiter en l'air.

Il reprend ensuite sa chanson en même temps que la recette : _« Vous versez la mort-aux-rats dans du venin de cobra. Pour adoucir le mélange pressez trois quartiers d'orange.._. Ho Ho, je vais en mettre un seul. _Décorez de fruits confits moisis dans du vert-de-gris. Tant que votre pâte est molle... »_

Les nains remarquèrent alors avec horreur que le fouet qu'avait utilisé la créature s'était dissous lorsqu'il l'avait ressorti. Quelles horreurs peuvent-ils encore ajouter là-dedans ? Se demandèrent-ils.

_« … Et un peu de vitriol ! »_

« NON... OUIIIIIIIII ! »

« Aaah... Je savais bien qu'ça serait bon. »

Le roi et son assistant se mettent alors à danser pendant quelques minutes le roi prend même une gigantesque poêle et en joue comme s'il s'agissait d'une guitare.

Le souverain retourne ensuite le plat pour démouler l'immonde pâtisserie.

Enfin, la chanson reprend : _« Le pudding à l'arsenic nous permet ce pronostic, demain dans leurs souterrains, que mangeront les gobelins ? »_

Le roi commença à répondre en enlevant sa couronne : _« Des... »_

Suivi de son assistant : _« .. Sales... »_

Enfin tous deux terminèrent la réponse : _« … NAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINS ! »_

Le Grand Gobelin achève alors la prestation par un _« Da da da di dou bi da ! »_ suivi de son assistant qui se contente d'un _« Yay ! »_.

Le Grand Gobelin se tourna alors vers les nains dont les visages exprimaient soit la stupéfaction, soit le dégoût.

« Alors, qu'en dîtes-vous ? C'est une de mes compositions personnelles. »

Balin fut le premier à exprimer son opinion :

« Ce n'est pas une chanson, c'est une abomination ! Sans parler de la recette. »

Le reste de la compagnie appuya cette déclaration que ce soit par des mots ou comme Ori en devenant de plus en plus pâle et en se retenant à grand peine de vomir, suscitant ainsi l'inquiétude de ses frères qui le soutenaient.

La seule opinion discordante parmi les nains provenait de Bofur : « Oh, pour la recette je ne dis pas, mais j'ai trouvé la chanson plutôt entraînante. »

Ses camarades lui jetèrent alors un regard noir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton innocent.

**Salut ange, merci beaucoup pour la review, je te réponds ici car le lien que tu voulais mettre dans ta review n'est finalement pas apparu (ce qui arrive souvent quand on essaye de mettre des adresses de sites ou adresses mail sur ce site d'ailleurs). Je suis très contente que cette fic, notamment ce chapitre t'ai plu ^-^.**


	3. Chapter 3: Le bain de Thranduil

******Disclaimer: Comme vous en vous en doutez bien, ni le Hobbit ni Astérix ne m'appartiennent et je ne suis pas payée.******

**Chapitre 3:****C'est le bain de Thranduil**

**_Le bain de Cléopâtre_, celle-là a été nettement plus difficile à adapter et j'avais même envisagé de l'abandonner purement et simplement jusqu'à-ce que je décide de l'attribuer à Thranduil. Pourquoi ? Parce que lui et Cléopâtre ont quelques points communs : tous deux sont des souverains avec un sale caractère (mais un très joli nez), Thranduil a une piscine ou un bassin dans son palais (dans un des vidéoblogs, Lee Pace suggère d'ailleurs à Evangeline Lily d'aller dans le jacuzzi en parlant de ce bassin qu'on peut apercevoir dans la scène où Thranduil et Tauriel discutent) et un animal domestique. **

Thranduil prend son bain avec seulement son diadème sur la tête, il fait ensuite signe à ses gardes de commencer à chanter. Ces derniers remplacent alors à contrecœur leurs armes par des tambourins sur lesquels ils commencent à frapper en même temps qu'ils chantent :

_« C'est le bain de Thranduil,  
>Une eau pure et cristalline<br>Qui scintille et qui luit,  
>Et c'est aussi un jacuzzi. »<em>

Thranduil lève alors un verre vide et claque des doigts.

Le serviteur à côté de lui comprend immédiatement et dit : _« Le vin de Thranduil. »_

Un autre serviteur répète un peu plus fort: _« Le vin de Thranduil! »_

Un dernier répète enfin sur un ton plus énervé: _« LE VIN DE THRANDUIL ! »_

L'échanson Galion accourt alors avec le vin qu'il s'apprêtait à boire avec des collègues et le sert à Thranduil après avoir pris une gorgée lui-même, sans que son souverain ne le remarque, et puis s'en va.

Le chœur de gardes continue sa chanson :

_« Thranduil souverain,  
>Qui barbote dans son bain,<br>C'est pour toi ô roi sylvain  
>Qu'on apporte ce bon vin. »<em>

Le serviteur qui se tient près de Thranduil fait une annonce : _« L'élan de Thranduil. »_

Un autre serviteur répète un peu plus fort: _« L'élan de Thranduil! »_

Un dernier répète enfin sur un ton plus énervé: _« L'ELAN DE THRANDUIL ! »_

Galion, visiblement peu ravi d'avoir à nouveau été dérangé, tient la bride de l'élan qui s'avance majestueusement, quoique d'autres diraient d'un air méprisant, à l'image de son maître en somme diraient toujours ces mêmes individus (sans nul doute des nains).

Galion commença alors à fredonner : _« C'est l'élan de Thranduil, c'est le roi des animaux. Du courage pour deux et de l'esprit... alors ça, zéro ! »_

Il laisse ensuite l'animal près de son maître qui est toujours dans son bain et décide de travailler ses vocalises : _« La la la la la la la ! »_

Exercice auquel se joint son élan : _« Rhô rhô rhô rhô rhô rhô rhô ! »_

Les gardes frappent alors leurs tambourins en suivant le rythme des vocalises de leur seigneur et de sa monture :

_« Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li Li ! »_

_« Rhô Rhô Rhô Rhô Rhô Rhô Rhô Rhô Rhô ! »_

_« La la la la, La la LA LA ! »_

_« Rhô rhô rhô rhô Rhô rhô RHO RHO ! »_

Cependant en dansant, le cerf glisse sur une savonnette qui traînait sur le carrelage puis traverse à toute vitesse la grande salle en équilibre précaire sur la savonnette tout en bramant sur un ton paniqué et en gesticulant frénétiquement des pattes avant comme un moulin un jour de tempête pour éviter de tomber.

Mais ce spectacle ne détourne pas le moins du monde Thranduil de son vin et son destrier poursuit sa course devant Legolas et Tauriel qui venaient de rentrer de patrouille et s'apprêtaient à faire leur rapport à leur roi. Ils regardent d'un air éberlué l'animal glisser devant eux jusqu'à ce qu'il les dépasse et se fracasse finalement un peu plus loin. Tous deux restent ensuite silencieux et immobiles pendant une minute jusqu'à-ce que Tauriel prenne la parole:

« Mon prince, je suggère que nous retournions patrouiller. Il y a encore de nombreuses araignées à détruire après tout. »

« Excellente suggestion, Tauriel. Après tout le rapport peut attendre. »

Tous deux retournèrent alors dans la forêt où ils trouvèrent des nains en plus des araignées, surprenant mais toujours plus normal que la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté dans le palais.

**Et voilà la partie la plus folle (je jure n'avoir pas bu avant d'écrire ça, je n'aime pas l'alcool et vu ce que j'écris en étant sobre je ne penses pas en avoir besoin ^ ^) qui est aussi la dernière, j'espère que ce petit délire vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Une petite précision: j'ai décidé de remplacer les « Bla Bla! » du lion du dessin animé par les « rhô rhô! » de l'élan parce que j'ai basée ces onomatopée sur le bruit du cerf (je sais, je sais, mais ça ressemble quand même plus à un élan qu'un caribou !). Avez-vous déjà entendu un cerf bramer, chers lecteurs? Moi si, c'est un bruit particulièrement ridicule qui détruit toute la dignité et la majesté habituellement associées avec cet animal (on dirait un rôt particulièrement sonore et prolongé !).**


End file.
